Conversations
by Katylar
Summary: A RobRav thing. Used to be a oneshot, now updated. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Of Nuts

A/N: A friend of mine gave me the idea for this fic, but I'm not entirely sure if she came up with it... so if you happen to be the person who made a story similar to this originally, please accept my apologies and kindly contact me so that I may give proper credit where it is due. Also, keep in mind that Imitation is most sincere form of flattery. This was sort of an experiment and challenge, where there would be no canon support, no narration, just dialogue. Probably my first non-angst fic ever. I had a little problem with the format, since I still don't know how QuickEdit works... so the words in italics are sounds. As of always, a one-shot from me. Special thanks to those at the FB forums who commented on this drabble of sorts. especially to Temptress.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... even the idea, honestly

**Conversations**

"Rae?"

"What... ?"

"I just wanted to say than-"

"You don't have to say anything, Robin... it was my duty. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But still, you went out of your way for me. It was more than most would've done."

"True. But it's not as if you wouldn't do the same for me... and you already have, if memory serves me correctly."

"But still-"

"No buts. However, I've always wanted to ask you why you did that... those things, those overtures... thay disconcert me."

"I don't know... I just like doing stuff for you, that's all."

"I don't believe that, Dick. I know you. Caring you may be, but illogical and impractical, you are not. Now tell me honestly, why do you bother? It's not like we could ever pursue something more that our present relationship."

"Hmm... but like you said, you know me. More so than anybody else. Isn't that a point for moving for something more? I know you too, Rae- unless you've forgotten that I've been in you're mind as you've been in mine."

"I just don't want any more trouble... now that I've finally started to gain some semblence of control over my powers, and with Starfire still madly in love with you. I just can't see a future for us toge- "

_munch_

"-hey, are you even listening to me anymore, boy blunder?"

"Sure."

_munch_

"Yeah right. What's that you're chewing? You know how I detest people chewing gum in fro-"

"Have I ever told you that you remind me of a walnut, Rae?"

"Why? Because of the thick, ugly shell? Very funny, Robin."

_munch_

"Because it's really hard to break open?"

_munch_

"Because even after all the effort, you realize that insides are not better than the outside? Just as bitter?"

_munch_

"Because it starts tasting a bit better if you roast it a little? What?"

_munch_

"Okay. Why, then? Why do I remind you of walnuts?"

_munch_

"Everything you said was true. But I had another reason in mind-"

"What?"

"I love walnuts."

_munch_

A/N: Umm... I know. Pointless... and short! Just wanted a witty fluffy thing... read and review, please!


	2. Of Movies

A/N: I know that I said that it was supposed to be a one shot, but I just watched The End, and I wanted to properly say good bye to this fandom.

Disclaimer: The quotes are from different sources.

Conversations

"So, what do you want to watch?"

"I can't believe that you were able to convince me of this-"

"Just play along, okay? You need something to help you relax. After everything that happened."

"I know. It's just… watching movies with you in the middle of the night is not exactly the kind of therapy that I imagined."

"Wait until you see the selection we have. We have EuroTrip, Casper, Armageddon, Casablan-"

"My god, Robin. You have very eclectic taste, it seems. I guess I might as well get this over with. Casablanca, please."

"I just knew that you were going to choose that first. What is it with you and old movies, anyway?"

"I don't know. They just seem so much more heart warming and simple. Whether they are to be sad or happy in the end, only celluloid can deliver that feeling."

"Alright- here we go-"

"Hush!"

_After Three Hours._

"Pass the popcorn."

"What popcorn?"

_After Two Hours._

"Well, that's done. Just one more movie. It's almost dawn. Do you want to watch Cas-"

"Robin."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you do this?"

"Like I said, you needed something to-"

"No. I mean, why don't you ever give up on me? Why don't you ever stop believing in me? Even when my father was here, you never wavered; you never thought that I wouldn't be able to stop hi-"

"Do you really need me to answer that Rae? I've already told you, a long time ago."

"I… I just don't know why you keep on holding on- don't ever think that I don't appreciate it, because I do- but I just don't know why you still feel the same way after everything that's happened."

"I'll never stop feeling like that Rae. I'll always be there for you. You'd do the same for me, I know."

"Yes, I would. But still- The end of the world almost happened because of me-"

"Well, if that's the case, then tonight's the night the world begins again, I guess."

"I… I just… wish that I could give you more."

"You don't have to. I know where we stand, and I'm happy with that. Now let's get back to the movie- I used to have a crush on Christina Ricci."

"Wait- one last thing- how do you know that I just won't up and leave one day? Or get captured or injured while we're fighting? You say that you know where we stand- but that's pretty shaky at the moment."

"Just don't worry about it, okay? Look, it's Casper!"

"Pay attention. I really need to know… how can you know I'm not going anywhere?"

"I just do. But if It makes you feel better-"

"What?"

"Can I keep you?"

A/N: Crappy? I'm, probably gonna get flamed. The Casablanca is a homage to EmaniaHillel. Hope you guys Liked it. The Line's are from Casper and The Goo Goo Dolls song, Better Days.

Reviews keep me warm at night.


End file.
